Cave
ST-2D = The Teletubby Cave is one of the different maps available of Slendytubbies 2D. It's a medium map. Appearance It is a large maze made up of brown rock. There are many small to mid-sized rooms connected by various tunnels. The Cave Tubbie is the threat of this place. Trivia * The design is similar to the Training Maze. * The starting location of the player is protected by red barriers, preventing monsters from entering the area. ** This system is also present in the Custard Reject Facility, the Possessed School, the Satellite Station, and the Training Maze. |-| ST-III = The Cave is one of several different maps featured in both the Campaign and Multiplayer of Slendytubbies III One entrance is the cave opening in the corner of the Main Land, opposite both the Tubbytronic Superdome and the ocean in the map, and another entrance is known to be in a crevice in the Outskirts. Appearance The Cave does not have many remarkable features, mostly made up of tunnels of brown rock with intersections, bends, slopes, and large rooms present. There are also various pillars and glowing crystals scattered throughout. In the Campaign, there are five separate sections. The first section consists of a medium-sized room with a pillar, an intersection with a note, a pit, of which both sides are accessible through the intersection, one of these sides containing a note, and a path into a small grid-like section. At the end of this first section is a wooden door. The second section begins with a large room and several tunnels. One of the dead ends contains a note. This section is still relatively small, and at the end is a pit with a rock on a pillar in it. The third section contains more tunnels, and is larger than the previous section, with a note in the middle of one of the tunnels. Notably, there appears to be a caved in exit in this section. At the end is a downwards slope through a wooden door. The fourth section is, again, larger and contains more intersections, and holds a note in another dead end. At the end of the fourth section is a large room. The fifth section, seen during the chase sequence, is another series of tunnels, at the end of which is a large room with a hole at the top, and an entrance to the Outskirts at the end of it. In Multiplayer, the Cave is significantly smaller. Notably, only the third and fourth sections from the Campaign version are present, although there are two new slopes connecting the two sections, and the large room at the end of the fourth section is accessible, though the first, second, and fifth sections are not present in the map. Where the beginning of the third section would be (which was a pit), is now a regular large room with a closed wooden door at the end of it. The large room which would be at the end of the fourth section has a closed wooden door with a glowing light behind it. Campaign ''Chapter 2'' The Cave is one of two locations the Guardian may choose to pass through in order to reach the Outskirts. He finds some of the notes scattered around the tunnels, but does not dwell much on them. As he attempts to travel through the tunnels, he encounters a large monster, the Cave Tubbie, and must navigate around it to escape the cave unscathed, jumping over a pit using a rock on a pillar, and running around the various turns and intersections the cave contains. While the Cave Tubbie will not directly chase the player, it can be detected through its grunts, revealing its location to the player. At the end of the cave, the Cave Tubbie blocks the exit, and the Guardian must run and find an alternative way out as the monster chases after him in a quicktime event sequence. At the end, he makes it out into a crevice in the Outskirts. Multiplayer The Cave is one of many maps that the player may choose to play in. In Collect and Versus, the monster is the Cave Tubbie. In Survival, the final boss is the Cave Tubbie. Trivia * One of the notes found in the Cave depict three teletubbies, presumably the Cave Tubbie, the Yeti Tubbie and the Arrow Tubbie before being infected. They can be identified by their antennae and colors. * In the Multiplayer version of the map, the area around the slope in the middle of the map is completely inaccessible to NPCs. This includes both enemies and bosses. As such, this slope can be used to easily beat Survival with little effort. ** These invisible barriers do not affect player controlled monsters, and thus, Versus and Infection are unaffected. ** This area does not exist in the Campaign version of the map, and therefore does not affect gameplay there. * The Campaign version of the map can be clipped out of easily by running diagonally into a wall. Additionally, through careful movement, the player may also make their way inside a pit without actually dying, or make their way across a pit that they were not intended to cross. ** If the "I" key is used to skip the cutscene where the Guardian jumps across a pit, the player will become unaffected by gravity. They can then clip outside of the cave, and will then be able to access areas not normally accessible, including the area where the chase sequence occurs. Note that while the ending room is accessible, the area cannot be completed without going through the chase sequence. * In the Multiplayer version of the map, the walls around the closed wooden door with the glowing light behind it have no collision. Falling through these walls will result in the player falling into a death barrier shortly, or to fall infinitely if the player is playing as a monster. ** The death barriers were added in an update. It is unknown why death barriers were added beneath the area instead of adding regular walls to prevent players from falling out of the map in the first place. |-| Image Gallery = ''Slendytubbies 2D'' Teletubby Cave.png|In Slendytubbies 2D. Cave map.png|Map of the Cave. ''Slendytubbies III'' Campaign Chapter 2 cave.png|The picture from Chapter 2- "The Journey" Teletubbie cave map derections.png|The map of cave but added derections Teletubbie cave map.png|The map of cave Multiplayer Cave S3 Camera.png Cave.jpg|Zoom Teletubbie cave.png|In the game. Notes Day1.png Day22.png Day54.png Friends4ever.png Stopripping.png Theysaw.png Whatday.png |-| Audio = Ambiance(s) Slendytubbies 2D Slendytubbies III Category:Slendytubbies 2D Category:Slendytubbies III Category:Map